Droga
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Rogue es una buena chica sureña, con malos hábitos. #FicToberEs #FicToberEs2017 #Día9Droga


_**Nota:** Pasé de no llegar a ciento cincuenta palabras, a irme por las tres mil. Soy así, qué se va a hacer. El FicToberEs se me escapa y yo me pierdo en one-shots largos._

 _Uy, que fue lindo volver a la narrativa propiamente dicha y no volvarme a mi prosa rara._

 _ **Peter es Coloso** , como se referían a él en la primera trilogia de las películas. Katya es como Coloso llama a Kitty en los cómics._

 _ **Día nueve. Palabra: droga.**_

*

Jubilee y John estaban un poco cansados de ser niñeros, ese día, donde todos los maestros estaban fuera de la mansión y Logan no terminaba de actuar como el adulto al mando, que no debía hacer mojar en los pantalones a los más pequeños. Por eso, los chicos más grandes ( _ellos_ ) tenían un pacto tácito sobre ayudar con la labor, cuando el "deber X-men" llamaba.

Una mierda estresante, cuando el "deber X-men" llamaba cada día, por varias semanas. Por lo que los muchachitos, cargados de demasiadas responsabilidades, para ser solo unos mocosos, habían escapado para fumar, en lo más profundo del bosque; por allá, cerca de un deposito abandonado, que debió pertenecer al jardinero, en la época en que los padres del Profesor Xavier aún vivía.

—Eso no es tabaco, Johnny —comentó burlona, la pirotecnica, que se había recostado en el suelo, junto a John, quien se limitó a sentarse en el tronco caído que se habían tomado la molestia de arrastrar hasta ahí, para usar de asiento, cada que se escapaban, hacía mucho. Bueno, Coloso lo había movido, pero todos insistieron.

—No, no lo es, Jubbs —aceptó con desinterés, mientras abría la bolsa que contenía los porros. Tomó solo uno y lo encendió, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa, dando la calada profunda, antes de pasarselo a su amiga.

Jubilee rió, casi como jugando, tomó el porro, rodando para quedar recostada sobre su espalda, para dar una calada. Tenía una preciosa vista del cielo y las copas de los árboles elevandose hacia el sol, con las ramas permitiendo que los rayos se colaran.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —irrumpió la voz femenina, con un acento que la delataba como sureña. Rogue era una maldita ninja, cuando se trataba de colarse hasta aquel lugar, que solo el grupillo de los más grandes visitaba. Era una fina competencia para Kitty y su mutación, que no hacía ruido con sus pasos.

—¿Qué parece que hacemos? —John replicó irónico, apenas dignificando la presencia de las dos chicas con una mirada, antes de tomar el porro de los finos dedos de Jubilee.

Rogue estaba frunciendo el ceño. No le agradó el tono con el que John le habló y eso estaba bien para él; ese día no tenía ganas de aguantar a la sureña y toda su bondad de mierda, que amaba a Bobby y solo a Bobby Drake.

Jubilee, al notar el intercambio de miradas (porque ella podía ser cualquier cosa, pero nunca una idiota cuando se trataba de sus amigos), dio un brinquito para ponerse de pie con buen ánimo. Se sacudió la chaqueta amarilla, con gracia.

—¿Se quedan o guardan el secreto? —preguntó risueña.

Kitty giró a ver la reacción de Rogue, quien aún mantenía la mirada clavada en John. Este último parecía enfocado en la braza del porro.

—Nos quedamos —anunció Kitty, con un tono que hizo parecer aquello a una pregunta. Siguió esperando por la reacción de Rogue, un momento.

—Claro —murmuró, levantando el mentón, al peinar su mechón blanco detrás de la oreja. Una dama sureña, recogiendo su dignidad con recato.

Si Logan olía la droga, estaban en problemas, pero si Logan fuera un adulto responsable al que le importara que un grupo de niños jugara con drogas, en las inmediaciones de una escuela, ellos tal vez no estarían tan cansados por cuidar a niños, durante las últimas semanas.

—¿Qué hay con nuestros chicos de oro? —cureoseó Jubilee, volviendo a su lugar en el suelo, sin importarle las posibles astillas. Le ofreció silenciosa, el porro a Kitty, quien negó con una pequeña expresión de asco. Rogue, tomando su lugar junto a John, en el tronco (sin intercambiar miradas), rechazó cortés la invitación a fumar.

—Bobby está ayudando a Jones con matemáticas y Peter se encargó de ponerle una película a todos los demás —les contó Kitty. Todos sabían que probablemente Peter era el que tardaría más tiempo en terminar con la tarea de siquiera elegir una película para todos los niños.

La nube de humo, del primer porro, se disipaba gradualmente, sin problemas. Guardaron silencio, entendiendo por qué los adultos podían disfrutar de él, cuando tenían hijos.

No pasó mucho tiempo, quizás solo unos minutos, cuando oyeron unos pasos acercándose, obligando a todos a agitar sus manos, en un reflejo asustado, buscando ingenuamente que el olor se disipara.

—¡Rayos, Coloso! —se quejó John, cuando diviso al grandote acercándose divertido. Era un panorama gracioso para el mayor.

—Nadie viene aquí —dijo Peter, a modo de defensa, buscando un lugar en el suelo, donde pudiera sentarse con su cuaderno de dibujo y unas acuarelas, en cierto ángulo que le permitiera ver el paisaje —. Y si Logan viniera, mover las manos como pollos aleteando, no ocultará el olor de su súper olfato —agregó riendo, ya con las piernas cruzadas, hojeando el cuaderno para hallar una página en blanco. No tomó una acuarela, sin estar listo para usarla, sino que comenzó a trazar lineas con un lápiz.

Los demás refunfuñaron un poco, viendo al mayor de ellos tan calmo, luego de casi darles un infarto.

El segundo porro no tardó en encenderse, esta vez rechazado por Peter y Kitty, ocupados en el dibujo y en la sola contemplación del artista trabajando. Rogue parecía muy ocupada, perdida en su mente, solo mirando al vacío.

Ninguno tenía muchas ganas de otra cosa que no fuese pasar un rato tranquilos, así que nadie cuestionó nada.

Un puñado de minutos pasaron y Peter decidió que el bosquejo en lápiz no estaba funcionando.

—No lo tires —pidió Kitty.

—No es bueno, Katya —le aseguró él, listo para tirar de la hoja, para volverla un bollo y descartarla.

—A mi me gusta.

—Haré otro y te lo obsequio.

—Yo no quiero que tires ese —replicó. El tipo no podía contra la miradita suplicante de su Katya y sus amigos hacía mucho que habían dejado de comentar al respecto.

John comenzó a jugar con el abrir y cerrar de su mechero.

 _Click, clock. Click, clock. Click, clock._

Entre tanto, Jubilee se puso de pie, para sacudir su ropa.

 _Click, clock. Click, clock. Click, clock._

Ella pensó que aquello podría ser una base para una canción, junto a la letra que Peter y Kitty daban.

—De acuerdo, te daré este —decía Peter.

—Fantástico —aceptaba Kitty victoriosa. Todos lo sabían.

Era reconfortante.

 _Click, clock. Click, clock. Click, clock._

Jubilee pareció bailar, moviendo sus manos al compás imaginario de la canción que se inventaba, obligando al humo dulce del porro a medio consumir entre sus dedos, a tomar formas, al tiempo que el chisporroteo de colores adornaba el final de cada gesto.

Había algo de mágico en toda la escena: Jubilee tan libre, John y Rogue tan pacíficos y Katya tan alegre.

—Oye, John ¿de qué color son tus ojos? —se atrevió a preguntar Peter, tumbado como estaba, sin dejar todo su trabajo, trazando lineas y eligiendo los colores de su paleta de acuarelas. Necesitaba captar cada detalle.

El aludido se reclinó un poco más, buscando que el sol que se colaba entre las ramas pudiera tocar la piel de su rostro, al levantar el mentón. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cálida sensación, mientras mantenía el humo del tercer porro en sus pulmones.

—El que tú quieras, Peter —murmuró, sonando ahogado, dado que lo hizo sin respirar.

El Coloso rió un poco, puesto que su amigo era una opción difícil como modelo. Lo vio soltar el humo espeso, con una nota arrogante en la sonrisa que torció sus labios.

—Azules —dijo la vocesilla que irrumpió en el pequeño momento. Era Rogue, que no miraba a ningún punto en particular, muy perdida en su mente.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Kitty, al fin saliendo del corto transe que observar a Peter trabajando le generaba.

—Los ojos de John son azules, bajo la luz del sol —explicó distraídamente.

No se dio cuenta (o tal vez solo fingió) que todos la miraban extrañados; a excepción de Jubilee, que seguía jugando sola, en medio de todos, a pesar de estar oyendo fuerte y claro, haciendo nota mental, riendo bajo.

—Un buen dato. Gracias —respondió Peter, aún algo sorprendido. Trató de volver a su trabajo, ignorando que John había vuelto la vista a la sureña, haciendo que la chica correspondiera el gesto. Ambos se estaban sonriendo.

—¿Son azules con la luz del sol? —cuestionó John, calmo, sin dejar de sonar arrogante. Ella asintió.

—Y verdes con la luz artificial —agregó. Porque a veces, y solo a veces, eran cómplices en actos tan simples como charlar a solas; tan a solas como solo ellos podían hacerlo, en medio de la gente.

—¿Lo son? —preguntó divertido.

—Sí... —le aseguró—. Y grises, con una luz suave.

—No lo sabía.

—Deberías, son tuyos.

—Pues no los miro todo el día y la gente no los nota —señaló, logrando que ella se ruborizara.

—Yo lo noto —masculló, agachando la mirada. Él no entendió, porque él podía ser arrogante y su orgullo se infló un poquito al saber que ella prestaba tanta atención a su mirada cambiante, pero... —. Tengo el hábito de contar cuantos tonos diferentes pueden tomar tus ojos, en un día —confesó, para que solo él la oyera, sin atreverse a ver su reacción.

Él no se dio cuenta, no notó que se estaba inclinando hacia ella. Su corazón golpeteando contra su pecho y las alarmas encendidas en su cabeza.

—¿Lo haces? —susurró sorprendido.

—Sí... Es solo un mal hábito —se defendió un poco, pareciendo avergonzada.

John sonrió ampliamente, demasiado cerca.

—Una buena chica sureña, con malos hábitos —bromeó suave.

Rogue soltó una risita, sin retroceder cuando notó que él estaba tan cerca. No importaba, no sería tan idiota como para tocarla (o de eso se convencía). Le mantuvo la mirada azul; como ella había predicho; antes de extender la mano enguantada hacia el porro que él aún mantenía entre sus dedos. Pero él se apartó; fue un reflejo y cuando lo notó, arrugó el entrecejo, molesto consigo mismo.

—La droga es mala, Rogue —susurró, intentando hacer sonar eso como una burla. Era mierda, él solo lo apartó porque no se sentía con derecho de invitarle yerba a ella. No a ella. No a Rogue. No a la belleza sureña, intachable y buena.

Dios, claro que no.

—Soy una buena chica sureña, con malos hábitos ¿recuerdas? —arremetió, mirándolo con sus bonitos ojos negros.

"¿Cuál es tu excusa para ello, Johnny?" —se dijo a sí mismo, cuando ella extendió la mano, a nueva cuenta, buscando el porro.

Él volvió a apartarlo de ella, recibiendo una mirada molesta.

—Tus guantes —fue lo único que acudió a su mente—. No le quitarás el olor en un millón de años.

"¿Esa fue la mejor? Dios".

Entonces, ella sonrió de lado. Y diablos, que si a Pyro no le encantaba cuando ella sonreía de esa manera; de esa manera que tal vez no era de ella, sino de Logan o él mismo, resultado de algún residuo de sus psiquis; él no se llamaba St. John.

Se quedó perdido en sus labios, solo un minuto, solo un minuto en el que ella tiró de su guante morado para que su peligrosa mano desnuda buscara ese estúpido porro, esta vez sin darle tiempo a él de buscar una maldita excusa.

Y lejos del molesto pánico que esperó sentir, sonrió. Sonrió casi con admiración de la muchacha que temía a sus poderes, pero le estaba valiendo un montón de mierda, ahí, frente a él, en ese pequeño momento de intimidad que se habían inventado.

John se preguntó fugazmente, si Bobby veía esa faceta peligrosa de Rogue alguna vez. Fue un pensamiento fugaz, duró tanto como el intento de ella de darse un toque porque en el primer intento se ahogó y toció. Él no pudo evitar reírse.

—Cállate —espetó ella, recuperando el aire.

—Tienes que llevarlo a los pulmones —le dijo—. Como un cigarrillo normal... O como respirar.

Ella volvió a intentar, sin obtener un mejor resultado.

John volvió a reír cuando intentó tomar el porro, aunque ella lo alejó.

—Déjame ayudarte —le pidió, volviendo a intentar tomar el canuto, esta vez sin cuidado, sabiendo que ella iba a ceder con tal de que él no fuera bruto y la tocara—. Ven, te pasaré el humo ¿de acuerdo? —le indicó.

Ella dudó. Dudó, porque aunque intentara ocultarlo, seguía siendo la buena chica sureña, asustada de sus poderes.

—No voy a tocarte —le prometió bajito, antes de dar una calada profunda. Se inclinó, sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal, permitiendo que ella deshiciera el último trecho, para que sus rostros quedaran enfrentados.

 _Un, dos, tres, cuatro_... Y ella se acercó con temor.

John no podía evitarlo, estaba sonriendo como idiota, con Rogue tan cerca, confiando en que él no sería el idiota imprudente que en realidad era. Después, soltó el humo, despacio y prolijo, para permitir que ella lo tomara por la boca, en una perfecta sincronía.

Era tan fantástico y tan triste, porque probablemente eso sería lo más cerca que estaría de sus labios rosa o de compartir su aliento. Quizás, y solo quizás, ese también era el mayor acercamiento que Rogue había tenido con un chico, desde que casi mata al tarado que trató de besarla cuando su don se manifestó. Quizás, porque Bobby era un imbécil cobarde.

Cuando el traspaso terminó, se alejó a penas, para ver su expresión. Una perfecta expresión de alegría, que solo Rogue podría tener. Exultante por un simple juego.

—Devuélvemelo —le pidió juguetón, volviendo a inclinarse hacia ella. Más interesado en la cercanía que en el humo, que bien podría obtener del canuto en su mano.

Ella obedeció dócil. Diablos, que ella era como seda.

El humo pasó de su boca (de su preciada boca, que nunca tendría el placer de explorar con su lengua) a la de él, y lo inhaló profundo, saboreándola como si de la primera calada de la droga más pura se tratara. Tan estupidamente feliz de compartir con Rogue. Lo contuvo, todo lo que sus pulmones soportaron, sin alejarse de ella, sin que ella se alejara tampoco, hasta que debió exhalar.

La sureña sonreía con algo de un brillo travieso.

¿Bobby alguna vez la vio así?

¿Él alguna vez compartió una calada con ella?

—A veces, se ven negros —susurró de repente. Él tardó un poco en entender que hablaba de sus ojos, por lo que ella debió agregar—. Cuando hay muy poca luz, son negros, como tinta.

—¿Como los tuyos? —preguntó, extendiendo la mano para tomar el mechón blanco que caía sobre su rostro y dejarlo detrás de su oreja. Ni un gesto de más que la obligara a alejarse. Parecía tan tranquila y confiada en que él no cometería un error.

—No —negó—. Los tuyos son como... Los de Mariko.

La respuesta inmediata de él, fue arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿Quién? —preguntó. Aunque se arrepintió al instante, porque algo en ella pareció desmoronarse.

Rogue retrocedió, con los ojos bien abiertos, rompiendo el momento de tranquilidad que habían creado.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Nadie —se apresuró a responder, incómoda y alerta. Nada de la chica de hacía un momento.

—¿Estás...? —trató de preguntar, cuando unos nuevos pasos hicieron que todos dejaran lo que hacían. No había problema, solo era Bobby.

"Claro que no hay problema".

—Hey, dulzura —saludó Rogue, con demasiada efusividad (con una que nunca usaría una dama como ella), poniéndose de pie para caminar hacia Bobby.

—Traidores —se quejó Bobby, cuando notó que todos estaban allí, antes de devolverle la sonrisa a su novia.

—No lo planeamos —se defendió ella, tan sonriente, tan falsa.

John sintió que su estómago se revolvía. Así no se veía cuando hablaba con él ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo piensan entrar a la mansión con ese olor? —cuestionó Bobby, paseando su mirada por todos los presentes—. Apestan a yerba —les explicó arrugando la nariz en una mueca de asco.

—¿Crees que Logan nos empalará? —preguntó Jubilee, fingiendo hablar en serio. Se dejó caer en el tronco, junto a John. Ellos nunca hablaban sobre lo que él sentía por Rogue, no importaba que fuera obvio para ambos.

—Tal vez —replicó Bobby, como si la respuesta le pareciera obvia—. Ya sabes, la cosa de las garras y el mal genio.

—Entonces no volvamos —soltó John con tono ácido, volviendo al porro casi consumido, que yacía olvidado entre sus dedos.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Logan no dirá nada, vamos —dijo Rogue, con seguridad y aquella sonrisita que seguía irritando a John. No era como la de hacía un momento, no lo era. Ella estaba fingiendo. Ella se estaba controlando.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —se atrevió a preguntar Bobby. Probablemente no lo pensó antes. Todos sabían que ella conocía a Logan, más que cualquiera... Más que él mismo, probablemente, desde que lo tocó.

—Porque lo sé —respondió esquiva, pero dulce. Tomó la mano de su novio, con la mano enguantada, para invitarlo a hacer el camino de vuelta a la mansión. Solo hicieron unos pasos, cuando él notó que dos de sus cuatro amigos no los seguían.

—¿No vienen? —les preguntó Bobby, a Jubilee y John.

—Aún me queda otro de estos —indicó John, sin contener su tono amargo, al enseñar el canuto de su mano.

—Tus ojos ya están rojos —le dijo en tono de reproche, arrugando el entrecejo. Eran el niño bueno y el chico malo por alguna razón.

—Oh —fingió sorprenderse, con la ironía repiqueteando en aquella sílaba y la expresión que desbordaba malicia—. Un color más para la lista, Rogue ¿Cuantos fueron hoy?

Y por poco no lo nota: la expresión entre traicionada y dolida que ella le dedicó. Fue fugaz. Duró solo una fracción de segundo, antes de ser sepultada tras la bonita sonrisa falsa. Había valido la pena para él.

—¿Qué? —Bobby pareció extrañado.

—Olvídalo —le pidió ella, antes de volver a tirar de su mano para salir de allí. Claro que el rubio fue convencido rápidamente, él y Peter tenían eso en común.

John se quedó allí, con Jubilee, en silencio, viendo cómo se iban. John observando el suave contoneo de Rogue, pensando en cómo ella podía estar mintiendo en cada maldito segundo sin que los demás lo notaran.

Pensando, que tal vez ninguno conocía a Rogue realmente, sino solo una faceta, un pedazo o tal vez a alguien más que compartía su mente con ella.

Pensando, que ella mentía, para no demostrar que había perdido la razón entre todas sus psiquis.

—Una buena chica sureña con malos hábitos —murmuró sin darse cuenta.

—¿Por la mota? —preguntó Jubbs, esperando que él le pasara el porro.

"Y la mentira... Y el coqueteo... ".

Él fingió que no había oído, solo le extendió el canuto.

Si tan solo la droga fuera su único mal hábito, todo sería más simple y menos interesante.

*

 _ **Nota:** Por si no lo recuerdan, Mariko es el nobre de una de las parejas de Wolverine; ella aparece en Origenes y en los comics. Así que sí, Rogue tuvo un pequeño desliz de la psiquis de Logan, en ese momento._

 _Cualquier comentario es bien recibido, ya lo saben._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
